


Alois Trancy Uses Makeup To Become A Genderless Clown

by Rhonda



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Makeup, Nonbinary Character, Past Child Abuse, Trans Character, Transfeminine Nonbinary Boy Alois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda/pseuds/Rhonda
Summary: Alois wakes up, and it's time to put on some makeup.
Kudos: 6





	Alois Trancy Uses Makeup To Become A Genderless Clown

“Hmm what do you think? Loud and garish today?” the boy asked of the tarantula on their vanity when they walked into their bedroom from their shower. It didn’t move, or seem to acknowledge them in any way. “Well put. Loud and garish, it is then.”

The boy leaned back in the chair before the vanity and took in their appearance. Pretty, an eternal pretty boy. They were taken by the duel urge to deprettyfy their face and to doll it up. The duel urge to become as deeply and profoundly unloveable as they felt they were, and to become a sweet honeypot to attract as much love as they possibly could. The duel urge to make themselves as unappealing to men as they could so that one might never be drawn to them again, and to make men stop in their tracks to gaze upon their radiance.

The beautiful to the grotesque. The unlovable to the loved. The loved to the unlovable. The grotesque to the beautiful.

The compromise was always a tricky line to draw, but seldom did Alois leave their vanity looking less than perfect. They looked at their smooth clear skin in the mirror, they were blessed or cursed with naturally perfect skin. They didn’t even need any of the high end skin care products they used. Still, the thought of what that clear perfect smooth skin had meant made them sick to their stomach, so they endeavored to cover it up, starting with a thick slather of foundation.

Using a sponge they smoothed it all out across their face, creating a thin goopy mask that looked exactly like the face it replaced. It was the first layer of Alois’ true face. They let out a breath they had been holding in since the moment they took off their makeup last night. It was so nice to be yourself.

They then went in with a spattering of contour lines, darks and lights to put in definition wherever they felt like they wanted it today. Today their face was one with high cheekbones and smooth ridges creating a nearly gaunt pallor. 

Next they went in with blush. They pulled out a small crisp circular brush they had recently bought on a trip to the mall with Hannah. That had been a really nice day. They were so glad she was in their life and that she supported them in their gender, whatever new crazy way it expressed itself each day. Not many others in their life ever had. They used the brush to make smooth small defined ovals on their face where blush might normally be subtly blended. 

Their face was not by any stretch natural looking, they almost never wore naturalistic make up. Their true face wasn’t a real person’s face. They didn’t think they’d ever feel like a real person again, so the way they sculpted their true face would always reflect that.

They flipped through eyeshadow pallet after eyeshadow pallet, trying to find one that stood out. There was one with a lot of simple but vibrant magentas and pinks and yellows that they always fell back to. They proceed to mirror a beautiful sunset over each eye. Their eyelids were a crackling fire, and they didn’t know if it was one that a person would want to curl up next to or one that would consume someone’s livelihood.

They stuck out their tongue as they tried to concentrate on getting the eyeliner just right. They made a few little mistakes which required them to take a second pass and make the eyeliner even heavier and with even broader wings than before. You can never write off the possibility of happy accidents like these.

They rounded out with some mascara and a brown eyebrow pencil, and leaned back to admire their handiwork. Something was wrong… No, it wasn’t the lipstick, they would always finish that off last, and they already had a nice red that Grelle had given them which they were going to wear today. They spun the pencil end over end in one hand interrogating their not quite right face, it needed something to pop.

Was it time for the heterochromatic contacts? Perhaps they would want to finish the look off with a wig? No, this look was tailored for their blonde hair and blue eyes. They looked at the eyebrow pencil in their hand and suddenly realized what it was.

Freckles. The look needed innocence. The soft sun kissed skin of a child playing in the meadows, the very symbol of bygone summers. The freckles that Luka had. What they needed today was a dash of nostalgia. 

They poked their face over and over again with the pencil until their entire face was a galaxy of little brown dots. They looked cute, but also distinctly otherworldly, like a fairy. 

Human to inhuman. 

“You made the right call, my friend. I think I look just wonderful,” they said to the spider in its terrarium, which hadn’t moved an inch during the twenty minute long makeup session. Alois would go on to spend far longer than they had any right to picking out an outfit, but that was fine. They’d sacrifice anything to look good. They’d sacrifice anything to feel good. Luckily, at least for Alois, looking good was a core principal in feeling good.


End file.
